1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an inkjet printing apparatus which performs printing by ejecting an ink from an inkjet head.
2. Related Art
In an inkjet printing apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-165205, maintenance of inkjet heads is performed to reduce failure of ink ejection from the inkjet heads.
Among operations performed in the maintenance of the inkjet heads, there is a series of operations including: performing so-called purging to forcedly discharge the ink from nozzles of the inkjet head; and then wiping nozzle surfaces with a wiper. Dust and the like on the nozzle surfaces are thereby removed by the wiper together with the ink discharged from the nozzles and attached to the nozzle surfaces.
A maintainer which performs such maintenance includes an ink receiver, a wiper, and a wiper drive mechanism. The ink receiver receives the ink discharged from the inkjet head in the purging and the ink and the like removed from the nozzle surfaces in the wiping. The wiper wipes the nozzle surfaces while moving. The wiper drive mechanism is a mechanism for moving the wiper.
Among inkjet printing apparatuses, there is an inkjet printing apparatus having multiple print bar units which can be individually pulled out from a housing of the apparatus and which are each provided with an inkjet head. In such an inkjet printing apparatus, work such as replacement work of the inkjet heads can be performed by pulling out the print bar units.